My theories for Imagine me
by CupcakeGangsta
Summary: Is this allowed? We don't have any active forums though, so I don't know how else to tell anyone .-. My theories and head canons for Imagine me, and Shatter me as a whole. Obviously Spoilers for the entire series up until now.
1. Chapter 1 - Genetics

**Theory 1**

I'm starting to think more and more that Aaron is, what Kenji called, a test tube baby.

Like it would make so much sense.

Juliette and Emma are obviously engineered to have powers, Evie says so in Defy me.

_"I rewrote your genetic code."_

It would also explain why Anderson doesn't treat Warner like a human being.

"He [Anderson] thought there was something wrong with Aaron - that there was something wrong with him on a genetic level."

In my opinion that's an extremely odd conclusion to make on your own, but if you literally custom made your kid's genetics it's actually a plausible excuse.

I imagine it would go something like:

Anderson: "Hey Evie. Did you program my son to fall in love with your daughter?!"

Evie:"Why on earth would I do that?"

Anderson:"Because they would obviously make the best, most handsome superpower babies ever."

Evie: "And have you as an in law? _Likely_"

It would explain why Warner looks so gosh darn perfect as well! Down to the dimples!

I think it would also make a rather nice final conversation between father and son.

Anderson: "I made you...! You belong to me and I won't let you rise up against me!"

Warner: "Dad, for f*ck sake, _chill!"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Warner's mom

**Theory 2**

The adults tried recreating Juliette's powers in Warner's mother, but they failed and somehow turned it inside out.

I think this because:  
1\. Leila's powers manifested when Aaron was a young child, which means she was an adult when it supposedly happened. But for everyone else it seems to have happened in their childhood or young adolescents.  
Maybe it happened due to the stress of being abused by her husband and seeing her child being tortured, but I do believe that, just like how Anderson received healing powers, Leila was given skin-hurting powers. Just in the wrong way.

2\. We have seen the reverse power thing before, with Anderson.  
Sara and Sonya's powers isn't self healing, but somehow Anderson has self healing powers now. He claims that he got them from Sara and Sonya, so that means they must have flipped the healing power somehow. Just like they must have done with Juliette's power and Leila.

Why Leila allowed the RE to do this to her, I don't really know. It was probably Anderson who persuaded/forced her. Or promised that he'd give Aaron some slack if it worked, which it didn't.


	3. Chapter 3 - Anderson about James

**Theory 3**

Anderson is going to be so excited to know that his youngest has healing powers. Maybe he's always known? I think it would be weird not to have your kids tested if you knew superpowers were a thing. But at the same time it would be weird for Anderson to wait around and not use James' powers earlier.

I also have this wishful thinking that Anderson is going to tell James that he is his father, maybe tell him that he will pardon Adam if he cooperates (since Adam is a traitor after all), and treat him all nice while Adam is locked away in a cell somewhere.  
Maybe spin a lie about how they will use James' power to help the people of the world, because Anderson has the resources yadda yadda.

And Warner can be a little jealous that James receives fake affection c:

I think I'll write a fanfic about Defy me transitioning into Imagine me from James POV. I actually hoped that the last novella would be from James POV, but then it turned out to be Kenji again, and I was sorely disappointed with it just being a rewrite of some scenes.

It did confirm my head canon from the end of Defy me, however, with James and Adam being kept hostage by Anderson. Which I guess is always a plus...


	4. Adam's tattoo and powers

**Theory 4**

So I've already seen a few people talk about Adam and his tattoo and how it's weird how it's never addressed how he knew about the dream birds.

Someone on reddit said it was probably that Tahereh was going to have it play a bigger role in the first three books, but she changed her mind.

However, now, we know that it was Evie who was breeding yellow crested cockatoos (the bird on the tattoo), and that it was Emma projecting the memory into Juliette's head I think it makes sense that it happened to Adam as well.

I'm just wondering why Emma would do that. And since when.

If I remember correctly Juliette has been dreaming about birds for quite a while. Even before she entered the asylum? Correct me if I'm wrong, it's been a while since I read Shatter me.

Emma could have found out about Adam from listening to Anderson or Evie or anyone that knew about the whole Let-Adam-meet-Juliette-plan and made him dream about birds to have them form a connection. OR maybe Anderson had her do it on purpose? Just to force their connection even harder?

But the adults didn't actually know about Emma putting memories in the kids' head, so I think it makes more sense it was by Emma's own initiative.

The question remains why, though. Because she wanted Juliette to have a friend? Because she wanted Adam to be a part of the uprising? _That could be it, _now that I think about it.  
Emma might have known about Adam's ability, and somehow it's going to be a part of the final confrontation of Imagine me.

Maybe Adam will be able to turn off Anderson's healing ability, and be the one to kill him. That would be a pretty nice ending for Adam I think. Even if I don't actually want the series to end with them _killing_ Anderson, since that would be very cliché and too similar to Ignite me.

Any thoughts?


	5. Kenji Yamamoto, or Kishimoto

**This is me pointing something out rather than a theory.**

This has been on my mind for a while now, ever since Unravel me really.

_Why is everyone calling Kenji __**Kishimoto**__?_

His name is Yamamoto, as Winston tells Juliette in in chapter 44 of Shatter me. Yeah, go look it up.

Literally everyone calls him Kishimoto. Warner and Adam I would understand. They knew him by the name Kishimoto. But _everyone_ _else?_ Even _Nouria_ in Find me. Like what? She uses his soldier name when he's freaking out over Adam and James. Unless he has explicitly told everyone to call him Kishimoto (because he doesn't like Yamamoto…?) that's just so rude of her when you think about it...!

Winston does say that people think it's hard to pronounce Yamamoto, which is why they call him Moto (which I can't remember they actually ever doing in action), so maybe Kenji just lets everyone continue calling him Kishimoto. But really? It's not even that hard to pronounce...

I've started to think Tahereh forgot it was just an alias he used. Because how else had he never commented on no one using his correct name? It's just so weird…

Please! Somebody tell me I'm not alone questioning this!?


	6. Sleepwalking but not actually

Not a theory this time either, just something I realized today.

I was under the impression that Warner sleep walked as a child and I didn't realize otherwise until today.

So with the book coming out in just a little over two days I decided to reread some of my favourite scenes from the books. I made the mistake to not bring my physical copies to my parents house though (because I have gone back to my hometown since my uni has closed down because of Covid and I'm isolated and bored AF) so I had to use the e-book app I use (the same one I will use to read Imagine me the minute it becomes available). They have all the books in English as well as Swedish.

Note: I have only read Unravel me in Swedish. This is where the misconception of Aaron sleepwalking comes from. In Chapter 36, Unravel me, when Warner threatens to shoot Anderson Anderson goes on this long rant that Warner has tried to kill him but never pulled through yadda yadda you know all this.

He says "How many times have I woken up in the middle of the night to find you, even as a little boy, trying to shoot me in my sleep?" **My** sleep.

In Swedish we can translate "_sleep_walking" or "doing-anything-while-sleeping" to a general _adverb of manner_ (That's what google says it's called in English but whatever) that goes something like _In the sleep_. (Sleepwalking becomes "_to walk in the sleep_", "talking while sleeping" becomes "_to talk in the sleep_")

The Swedish translation uses this adverb, but the translator never made a distinction of who the _subject _was: Warner, or his father. I assumed it was Warner who was sleepwalking (sleep-shooting?) because Anderson was already using Warner as the subject in his entire rant, and because it would be more tragic I guess?

So imagine my confusion when I read "in MY sleep". Warner didn't try to shoot his Dad _in __**Warner's **__sleep_, he was fully freaking awake when he tried to kill him! Which is still awful in a way because he had to go around planning it. But being _so traumatized_ that you try to kill your father in your sleep would be very tragic in its own way; and I am a little sad that it wasn't like that at all...

But whatever, now I know how Tahereh wanted it, so that's nice.

(I also want to point out that when I asked my younger sister about this she had apparently made the same assumption, so we were two people thinking Warner sleep walked as a kid.)

Which just proves the point that it's better to read stuff in the original language, otherwise you just miss out on things the author intended.

I wonder if I'll be able to come up with another theory or whatever before I read the book… We'll see :P

P.S

Another thing I would like to point out while on the topic of the translation. The translator has literally cut out entire sentences from Anderson's rant. The part when he says "Ten times? Maybe fifteen?". When I was thirteen I just had to guess how many times Warner tried, because they weren't include AT ALL. They have literally just scrapped those two short sentences out of the final Swedish translation! How did no one notice this?!


	7. I read Imagine me now I nitpick

I finished the book. I finished the book in about six hours the same day it came out. So did my friend. But he listened to it. I've also reread some parts over the last few days.

And I didn't write anything right away, because there was just so much to process. And over the last few days, in snapchat convos with my friend, only more and more questions have surfaced.

I didn't go into this book with high expectations. What I did want was more Anderson and Warner angst. Because I am a sucker for that stuff. And you do get that, so I can say I'm way happier with Imagine me than Ignite me.

That is not to say that Imagine me doesn't have it's issues. This is mainly going to be a long list of me nitpicking stuff. So if you don't want to hear it you may leave.

**FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE SPOILERS**:

**Fundemental things I want to get out of the way:**

So before I even begin talking about Imagine me I just want to say: I think it would have been way better if the last novella had been from James's POV. James being kidnapped, Adam giving himself up to protect him, being told he is Warner's brother. I think that would have made a great few chapters compared to Kenji sulking and pining after Nazeera. Reveal me just confirmed my headcanon that Adam and James were still in Sector 45. But it feels like nothing in Reveal me sticks. Kenji having bad side effects after being drugged? It doesn't last for longer than two chapters. Anderson being back in sector 45? Yeah, he goes back to Oceania after crashing the Sanctuary.  
Reveal me is better than Shadow me, but I think we all can agree than neither of them are as good as Destroy me. Adding James to the male POVs would have been a cool change. Get to know him better. Give Adam one last chance at being appreciated by the fandom.

Now to Imagine me. I think it's way too similar to Defy me, plotwise.  
Think about it: _Juliette is stuck in Oceania, _expect she's now hanging out with Anderson instead of Evie. _Kenji and Nazeera, _and now Warner, _have to go get her back. They do and kill some Supreme Commanders on the way. The end._  
It feels very… lazy for the final book in a series.

"**Big" plot points I keep questioning**

I'm going to say it again: Anderson going to Sector 45 to Sanctuary and back to Oceania again. I guess he wanted to go pick up Adam and James, but it seemed like such a big deal at the end of Reveal me; it sounded like the final showdown was taking place in sector 45. But nope. He goes back to Oceania again. It just felt pointless to tease us like that.

Can't we be real? In **every** scene between Anderson and Juliette I was expecting him to tell her to take her clothes off. And then rape her. Robo Juliette probably wouldn't have seen it as rape; but it would be rape. Especially when she woke up IN HIS BEDROOM! (Am I a pervert for anticipating it? Probably. (And who do I have to DM to write a fic about it?))

On that note: the box in Anderson's drawer is either his whip, or a BDSM kit. Or both I guess. You can't change my mind :9

And I also thought it was funny when he wasn't into Juliette finding him attractive.

The supreme kids not being utilized, again. I thought it was weird how they were shoehorned into Restore me. Then I thought it was strange that only Nazeera showed up in Defy me. Stephan, Haider and Nazeera team up with the gang in Imagine me, which is an improvement. But the south American twins and Lena? They were just there. In tanks (which is never explained!). Let them distract the parents or something. Anything!

The supposed climax of the book. Robo Juliette is defeated/turned back to normal immediately. Warner talks to her. Then they hug. Done. Predictable. Boring.

How are we supposed to take Robo Juliette seriously when everything is undone like *snaps* that?

**Hunger games spoiler I guess:**

I can't help but compare it to Mockingjay, Peeta tried to kill Katniss, what was it?, three times? And he's not perfectly turned back to normal at the end. They continue to have _issues_. But they fight through it, because they love each other. You, as the reader, understand how much they love each other. The reader understands how much work they are putting in, and you appreciate it.

**End of Hunger games spoiler**

My suggestion is that there would have been a confrontation earlier, and they fail to bring her back. Maybe Juliette could have killed someone, I suggest Castle, and everyone would be way more freaked out. Here they would talk about maybe having to kill Juliette. Then we would have a larger confrontation at the end, where Warner actually managed to snap her out of it. I would have been able to appreciate the effort they put in more that way.

**Medium things**

Mafi making Kenji influenced by stuff but not really. Kenji is said to be super drugged at the beginning of Imagine me. Then it goes away. Why did she make him unconscious because of drug side effects? _To make him unable to talk to Juliette?_  
Then he's tipsy. Half an hour later Anderson attacks. Kenji is supposedly STILL TIPSY when he's running around the battlefield. Can you tell he's tipsy during the battle? Not until it's already over. Why did Madi make Kenji drunk? _So he would have an easier time to talk to Nazeera? _But then he doesn't really?  
Why put these status effects on Kenji when they don't do anything?!

My friend suggested that: _I think the tea was supposed to be played as a joke_.  
My response to that is: Does Mafi think making your friends intoxicated with laced tea without their consent is funny? That's not funny. Ever.

Kenji not making a Tangle reference when Warner's asks Anderson to let him take Juliette's place. #WarnerIsBestRapunzel.

On that note: Can Anderson make up his mind about whether he wants to kill Aaron or not? In Defy me he was ready to let Warner know about operation synthesis, but Ibrahim stopped him. But he seems to have given that up completely by Imagine me.

DM: Young man, you're grounded. No more fun, sex, rebel stuff for you for the next eternity. Now go to your room.

Also DM: Wow you tried to kill me. I can respect that.

Imagine me: No. I won't let you trade place with your GF, now where is she so I can kidnap her?

Also IE: You won't do as I say? I will beat you to a pulp.

Also IE: Hi son! Glad you could make it. Now kill him, Juliette.

My friend pointed out it might be to underline how erratic he is. But I'm like: Why spend the time making Anderson more human with his tattoo, childhood trauma and protecting Juliette, and NOT have him try to get Warner back one last time?  
_"Juliette, hit him I'm the back of the head. Kill the other one."_

((Maybe it's that I've written too many fics with Anderson acting like an actual father…))

Or he wanted Aaron to be killed by Juliette, the one he's in love with, because it would fulfill the whole "Feelings will kill you", lesson Anderson has going on. Yeah, that would make sense now that I think about it...

The scorpion girl didn't contribute to anything. It was pointless drama and killing. Kenji is the one to kill her, but again it doesn't last. Kenji doesn't walk around thinking about how awful he is for killing someone. He just brushed it off and continues with going to rescue Juliette.

I like how people don't know wether to call her Juliette or Ella.

I like how Nouria gets a lot of screen time.

**Now to **_**Things probably only I care about**_**:**

We never find out the name of Adam's mom.

Seeing no interactions between James and Anderson. Again, I would have loved a novella from James' POV.

Seeing no interactions between Anderson and Adam. I'm more upset about this one. I wasn't that surprised to be honest that Adam made a deal with Anderson. I was _pleasantly surprised_ because I actually had a fic idea about it a while back.  
After the flashback with Adam in the aviary I had a tiny whimey hope that Adam would turn out to be a bad guy (because if Anderson can come back from the dead then anything is possible). I thought Adam was the reason they have all the blue thingie magingies, cuz Adam's blue and Adam turn off people's powers. He wasn't evil though. Instead he just laid on a table. I was right about his powers being used to kill Anderson though, so I guess that's nice.

And it's also nice that Mafi remembered to explain Adam's tattoo.

I wanted to know what Anderson's tattoo was. Wild guess is that it's just a shape reminiscent of a whip.

I like Warner's ring being back. I thought it would have been really sweet if he had used it as an engagement ring, but at least it's here.

No one cares about Delalieu. Kenji mentions him by name once. Once. Warner doesn't even mention him in the epilogue. DELALIEU WOULD HAVE LOVED TO BE ON THAT WEDDING! *cries*


	8. Delalieu appreciation rant

Can I just say something real quick? There are a surprising number of you who are reading these. Yet no one is leaving any reviews to reply on anything? No comments at all on my theories? Haha

I'm not angry or anything. It's just that this collection of theories is one of my most popular works on this site, and no one has replied anything lol xD

Anyway, back to today's theory, thing.

* * *

So it's been two months now, and I've been thinking… I don't think Leila was that much big off a deal after all. Yeah, I said it's weird how she was in a lab, but also, if Warner was there to see it she probably just tagged along to, you know, _look after her child._ And Anderson probably only used the "If you want to save your mother blablabla" just to spur him on.

* * *

And now for a thing I'm actually kind of pissed about:  
I've finally watched most of Mafi's live streams, and I must say, Warner being angry at Delalieu for lying about Ella? That is such BS in my opinion.

Mafi even explained that everyone isn't a fighter and doesn't want to be a rebel, which is why they (everyone including Warner) forgive Adam. But at the same time they wouldn't forgive this old man who has been mentally broken down for the last 20 (if not more) years of his life?

Like, _Give him a break people!_

He tells them he tried to help. He tried to stop Anderson, and when he failed he remained on the side line, doing the best he could. And Delalieu has done SO MUCH SHIT for these people! He assisted hiding rebels in his base. He kept North America afloat while Juliette _went on walks on the beach. _He risked his job and probably treason for offering to help the Omega Pointers escape in Defy me. (Because it doesn't seem like he actually knows about Anderson's return, and that he isn't some kind of spy.) And what does he get in return? They get angry at him for lying about Ella, just like Castle did…! And then they don't even think twice about him after they managed to get him killed for being honest with them!

Maybe I've idolized Delalieu since 2014. Maybe I'm angry that the author isn't consistent in the characters' moral compasses. Who knows? Still, I'm slightly mad at Mafi for not giving Delalieu the love and appreciation he deserves.

Which just gives me more reason to write fanfiction :]


End file.
